Turn That Frown Upside Down Cullen Style!
by Abandoned Anarchy Angel
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so bare with me. Did you ever wonder what the Cullens do when their not protecting Bella or when she's not there? Well read this and find out! I apologise for the bad summary! I promise the actual story is better!
1. Cullen Monopoly POV Alice

**There are a number of people who I would like to dedicate this to:**

**Stephanie Meyer-without her we wouldn't have the ****amazing****Twilight.**

**Mrs. Áine Cullen, without whom I would've read Twilight and she's also my editor.**

**Ok, this is my first fan fiction so please review this and tell me where I went wrong and in what ways I can improve. I would like to thank my friend (the one who gave me the memory stick [see unavoidable]). See Mrs. Áine Cullen! I'm advertising for you!!! Also she told me to do Cullen Twister****c**** and Cullen rugby and I thought of Cullen Cluedo****c, ****Cullen Poker and Cullen spin the bottle. I'm going to call the series 'Turn That Frown Upside Down Cullen Style.'****So I would like to say "Thank you for the help!"******** Please give this a Top rating! And all of this is narrated by Alice. (She's cool!) I would also like to say that I do not own these wonderful characters. They are the property of Stephanie Meyers! The amazing writer of Twilight!!! ******** Rock on peoples!!! ******

**Turn That Frown Upside Down Cullen Style!**

**Monopoly.**

"Hey Jasper, would you like a game of monopoly?" I asked. "Ok," "Edward! Rosalie! Emmett! Carlisle! Esme! Would you all like a game of monopoly?" I asked. "Yes they and I would," Edward replied. Esme came down with the board.

"Same pieces as usual?" I asked. "Sure," they all replied in unison. Rosalie crafted pieces for us. Mine was of me in a really cool dress, Edward's was a grand piano, Rosalie's was a princess, Emmett's was a bear, Jasper's was a vampire, Carlisle's was a thermometer and Esme's was of her.

"Who's going first?" Esme asked. "Why don't we toss for it?" Edward asked. "Sure; Emmett wins." I replied. "That prediction thing is great! Thanks Alice!" Emmett laughed. He rolled the dice and he got double sixes to start. "Yay!" he laughed and moved his piece twelve spaces. He rolled the dice again and got double three's. "It's my lucky day" Emmett smiled and moved his piece again. He rolled again and he got a double one. "Oh crap! To jail for me!" Emmett moaned. He moved his piece to go to jail.

We changed the rules of monopoly because it was so boring. If you go to jail you pick a name out of the hat and you have to kiss that person on the lips for twenty seconds. Emmett picked a name and showed it to us all before he looked at it. We all laughed, it was Edward. "Oh crap!" he moaned. "Ok. Let's get this done Edwina!" Emmett laughed. Edward looked horrified. They kissed on the lips for twenty seconds.

"Rosalie you may have some competition there!" Emmett chuckled. "Something you need to tell us?" Rosalie laughed. "Yes Rose. I love Edwina!" Emmett laughed. "Shut up!" Edward said crankily.

"Calm down Edward; it's only a bit of fun." Esme said. "Yeah! I'd kiss Rosalie and not moan like you." I said. "Huh?" Rosalie was wide eyed but laughing. "I'd kiss Esme too if it came up!" "Alice dear!" laughed Esme.

"Ok, whose go is it now?" asked Carlisle. "It's Jaspers." I replied. "Jasper rolled the dice and got on an income tax. We made up another rule for that; we could either pay the tax or pull a piece of paper out of a hat and it could be good or bad. Jasper took the gamble. "What does it say?" I asked. "It says to take a dare from Emmett." Jasper said sadly. "Oh yes!" Emmett said. "I dare you to dress up in Rosalie's clothes, go over to Bella's house and tell her that you're in love with her and you've to wear makeup too!" he grinned. "Emmett!" both Rosalie and Jasper moaned in unison.

Jasper went up stairs and took a dress that belonged to Rosalie. "Jasper that is my favourite dress!" Rosalie shouted. "Calm down Rose; we can get you a new one," I winked at her and she smiled. As Jasper went over to Bella's house we followed him quietly. Edward wasn't pleased with the prank but he'd have to put up with it. He knocked on Bella's door.

We were all trying to suppress our laughter. "Just coming!" we heard a voice say. It was Bella. Bella opened the door and screamed. "Jasper what is wrong with you?!" she screamed. We were all laughing hysterically. "Bella I need to talk to you. I need to confess my love for you." He said. "Um...sorry Jazz, I'm in love with Edward...I'm flattered though" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. We ran away in hysterics before we found out that we followed him.

We were all laughing about Jasper. I felt sorry for him but it was really funny. He came back in the door and we were suddenly silenced. "Oh my goodness Jasper what have you done?" Edward smirked. "What have you done to my dress?!" Rosalie screamed. "Rose calm down," Emmett laughed. "Yeah Rose it's just a dress," Jasper added.

That finished it. Rosalie got up like a shot and attacked Jasper. She jumped on top of him kicking and screaming, pulling his hair and slapping him. "Jasper!" I screamed running over. "Rosalie stop it!" Esme screamed. "You. Got. Mud. On. My. Dress!" She roared again. Things were getting pretty ugly. Emmett pulled Rose off and hugged her. She pushed him away but he managed to restrain her. She kept trying to attack him. "Jasper why don't you calm her down?" asked Carlisle. "I'm amused" was his only reply.

All I could do was laugh. "Rose hun...calm down...we can get you a new dress," laughed Emmett. "He. Got. Mud. On. My. Dress!" Rosalie shouted again; still trying to attack him. "Rose why don't we make him pay for two dresses? We can go shopping!" I said trying to calm her. "Jasper please calm her down." I said. "Ok!" he laughed.

"Ok shopping!" she said and sat down; she still snarled at Jasper (who had gotten changed) and we continued the game. It was Esme's go. She got a five and bought a property.

Then it was Rosalie's turn. She got on an income tax like Jasper did and she took the gamble. I started laughing when she pulled out the piece of paper. "Alice, what is it?" Rosalie demanded. "You'll find out." I said.

"Oh my goodness!" she shrieked. "Rose what is it?" Emmett asked smiling. "I've got to dress up as a ballerina for a day," she frowned. "That's not bad my angel, you can just stay in our bedroom with me," he grinned. "I've got to go to school like that," she frowned wide eyed. "Oh my God!" Edward laughed. "I can't wait to see tinker bell going around school!" he laughed. Rosalie got up to attack Edward-"Jazz," I said and he calmed her down. "Thanks Jasper." Edward said laughing.

It was Carlisle's go next. He just moved without anything major happening. Then it was my turn. "Alice can predict what's going to happen! That's unfair!" insisted Rosalie. "Is Alice the type to cheat?" asked Esme. "Well, no...But" "Shut up Rose. If you don't I can see something bad happening." "Whatever!"

I rolled the dice and I landed on a chance card (we also changed those) and it said it's a dare from Rosalie. "Rosalie, I would like to point out that Emmett is a pig for making Jasper wear your dress and that I'm sorry for laughing and I would like to buy you some clothes." "Sorry Alice." Rosalie smiled. "I've been tortured in this game so I need to get my own back...Let me see...I dare you to...go over to Mike Newton's house and tell him that you love him." They all started laughing.

"Rose you're so cruel but since you were good enough to let the other one happen fine then!" I went over to Mike Newton's house. I hadn't decided what I was going to say so I couldn't predict anything. Besides; things that worried me didn't always come up straight away."

"Oh and Alice? You have to kiss him on the lips for twenty seconds." Rosalie whispered. I heard Emmett laugh. "Oh shut up!" I exclaimed. I knocked on Mike's door. "Hey!...Um...Alice Cullen! What are you doing here!? Did something happen?! Did Edward die!?" Mike exclaimed; he was clearly jealous of Edward for being with Bella.

I chuckled; "No Mike, Edward is just fine. I just came over to tell you something." "Really. What?" Mike asked looking slightly scared. "Well...it's kind of hard to say." I said and then kissed him for twenty seconds on the lips. I could hear everyone laughing; especially Edward. I threw him back. Mike was blushing like Bella. "Wow Alice! Um...that was nice! Um...could I see you again sometime?" Oh no was all I could think." "Um...we'll see what happens." I said and skipped off.

When I arrived back inside they were all in stitches. "Oh my goodness Alice!" exclaimed Edward. "Poor Mike is smitten." _Stupid cow Rosalie_. "Don't call Rosalie a cow!" Edward laughed. "I'll let you off this time just because I'm in an exceptionally good mood!" Rosalie smiled. "We so have to get you Carlisle!" "Leave me alone." He laughed.

He rolled the dice and he got a decent roll. "The parents get off easily!" Emmett moaned. It was just like an ordinary game of monopoly until Esme got it. She got on an income tax. "Oh for crying out loud Esme!" I moaned. I haven't picked the paper yet!" she laughed. She took it out of the hat and read it out loud. "Kiss your spouse for twenty seconds with tongues." Esme would've blushed if she were human.

"Please kids. Don't make me in front of you." She begged. "Oh come on Esme! Set him off!" "Emmett!" Esme said sternly. "Just get it over with." Edward smiled. They did and Esme had to leave the room in embarrassment. "Thanks Esme!" Carlisle smiled. About five minutes later she came back in.

We continued playing without anything else major happening. It turned out Rosalie won. (Thankfully because she would've exploded). The prize for winning was that the winner gets to ask somebody a truth or dare question and they get $100 off of each of us. (She got $200 off of Jasper). Ok...Edward...truth or dare?" "Dare." Edward said sternly.

"Ok...I dare you to go over to Jessica Stanley's house and tell her that over the years you've always loved her and that you want to be with her forever." Rosalie and Emmett burst out laughing.

"Rose c'mon!" moaned Edward. "You said dare of off you go!" Rosalie smiled. Edward left in a huff.

**I will be updating this as soon as I get the time. The next one I'll be writing is Cullen spin the bottle. Hope you've enjoyed this and please give me a Top rating!! ******


	2. Spin The Bottle POV Emmett

**Spin the Bottle:**

"Wow Emmett! I'm just so bored!" moaned Rosalie. "Do you want to play a game?" "Like what?" "Spin the bottle?" "Ok!" Rose smiled. "Everyone! Would you like to play a game of spin the bottle?!" Emmett shouted. "Yes they and I would! I'm not sure about Bella though!" "I'll play!" Bella said.

We all headed downstairs with blindfolds on and sat in a circle around a bottle. We didn't know who we were sitting beside until we took the blindfolds off. I was sitting beside Rosalie and Bella. Bella looked a little nervous. "What's the matter honey?" Edward asked. "I'm a little nervous... I don't exactly know what to expect..." Poor girl. She was blushing; surprise surprise!!! "Bells, don't panic; you've kissed Edward so don't panic. It can't get any worse!

We all laughed; except Edward. If it were even possible Bella went an even deeper red. "Can we stop talking about Bella and get on with this!?" Rose demanded. That's my girl! Feisty as ever! "Ok." Jasper said. Who is to spin the bottle first?" I asked. "We would toss and Edward would win so off you go!" Alice said. She's so funny with that predicting!

"Ok...You have to kiss the person three places to your left." Edward said. He spun the bottle. Bella looked astounded; like she'd never seen a bottle before! "Bella something wrong?" I laughed. "Um...how does it spin so fast?" she asked. "We're vampires. We have a tendency to be fast and strong and good looking!" I smiled. "Ok." She laughed.

The bottle stopped at me. I looked three spaces to my left; Rose, Alice...Carlisle! Ewe! "Get this over with Emmett. I isn't pleasant for me either." He said. We pecked lips and wiped them after. "Not bad Carlisle!" I laughed as all of us did. "Ok...you have to dress down to your underwear and sing I kissed a girl or I kissed a boy depending on your gender up there on the table." I laughed. "Emmett don't." Alice said not as excitedly as she usually speaks.

"Alice; if you didn't have a mind reading ability we wouldn't know whose going to come up so we should play as if we don't." Sheesh! "Emmett just this once! Please!?" she begged. "Ye...Nah!" I said and I spun the bottle. As it spun Alice but her head in her hands. What was the big deal?! We're all the same and we've seen it all before!

It landed on Bella. "Oh!" I laughed. Bella went a deep red. "Emmett don't make her do this!" Edward shouted. "You'd make me do it!" Rosalie insisted. "Well; Rose you're a vampire and you love your body. It's a little different." "Well...Bella do you want to do it?" "If you lot would do it then its only fair I guess." Wow Bella's fun! "Bella, I'm so glad Edward didn't kill you, things are much more fun with you around!" I told her.

Bella got her clothes off and got up on the table. "Edward you should leave...since you and Bella can't...you know... you might find it hard to look!" I told him. We all laughed. He just threw me a dirty look. We all felt a little guilty (well, I didn't) but we all couldn't stop laughing.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it! The taste of her cherry chapstick! I kissed a girl and I liked it! I hope my boyfriend don't mind it. It felt so wrong! It felt so right! I believe I'm in love tonight! I kissed a girl and I liked it! I liked it!"_Bella sang and jumped of the table, fell and put on her clothes as fast as she possibly could. "Edward was right Bella! You can't dance!" Rose laughed. "I never said that!" Edward exclaimed. "I know it was me," Bella said.

"Bella. Time for your revenge," I told her. "Ok," she said. "You have to kiss Emmett on the lips for twenty seconds and give him a massage later in front of us all." Bella blushed. "Thanks Bella!" I exclaimed. She spun the bottle so slowly and weakly we all laughed. It landed on...JASPER!!! They all broke down from laughing.

I was devastated. Jasper looked so embarrassed. "Um...I guess I kind of deserved that," I smiled slightly. "Want me to cheer you up?" Jasper asked. "Yes please." I said. THAT'S BETTER! "Thanks Jasper!" I smiled.

"Ok. My turn said Jasper." Jasper was too nice to do anything mean. "You have to swap clothes with your spouse or boyfriend/girlfriend all day tomorrow and go to school like that," Jasper smiled. "No way! I had to be a ballerina! I'm not dressing up again!" Rosalie screamed. "Don't panic Rose," Alice assured her.

"Oh yes Alice. Mike Newton is in love with you now. Apparently you're in love with him?" Bella laughed. "You can thank Rosalie for that. She dared me. I heard he's left you alone?" "Indeed he has! Thanks Rose! I owe you one!" She smiled back at her. Were they going to be friends? Oooh! Hahaha.

Jasper spun the bottle and it landed on...Alice. "Ow Jasper! You fool! You burned yourself there!" we were all in stitches." "Did you see that coming honey?" Jasper asked. "Yes. I just wanted to see your face. Besides; Mike will back me up!" Alice said. We all laughed.

"Ok," Alice said thoughtfully. She was a little pixie devil, we were going to get something bad. "You have to go to church and in the middle of it you should go up to the priest and confess your love to him." Alice laughed. We all did. I hope it ends up being Rose! That'd be so funny! She spun the bottle and it landed on...Carlisle!

"Oh my dear God!" Carlisle looked shocked. "Well, at least he's praying already!" I laughed. He stuck out his tongue at me. "What do you think that my patients and the rest of the community will think?" laughed Carlisle. "Carlisle, people around here hardly ever go to church; about three old people go and that's it." Alice said. "Ok," Carlisle said calmly. Why is this dude always so calm!? We can never wind him up!

"Ok," Carlisle stopped for moment thinking, "You have to kiss the person on directly across from you." Carlisle said. He spun the bottle at an unreal speed. The bottle landed on...me!

I looked across from me and it was Alice. I laughed. "You ready Alice?" "Ready as I'll ever be!" she chuckled. I reached across half way and she tried to reach. "Come on Alice!" I moaned. "I'm trying! Come over some more!" she moaned. "Alice I'm over half way over! You're so tiny!" I laughed and we were all in hysterics. "Want me to lift you over?" Jasper offered. "Please honey. Thanks!" she said as Jasper lifted her over towards me. We kissed for about five seconds. We were all laughing.

"You and Jasper must have great fun Alice!" Emmett laughed. "Mind your own business Emmett!" Alice said. "Rose; I think Emmett and Alice like each other!" he laughed. "What!?" she was getting up and he said that he was only joking and calmed her down.

"It's getting late and Bella needs to go home so one more spin Emmett," Edward said. "Ok!" I replied. "Ok...the person who this lands on has to go over to Charlie and say that he or she is madly in love with him. "Oh my God." I heard Bella mumble. I span the bottle and it landed on Esme!

"Emmett no please?!" she laughed. "Go over quickly before Bella goes home," Edward laughed. "You children are very naughty! I hope you all know that!" Esme laughed and walked out.

"Edward can I ask you a question?" Bella asked.

"Sure love what is it?" Edward replied.

"Why is Jessica Stanley saying that you are in love with her?"

Rose, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and I started laughing hysterically. "Edward, I think we'll leave you two alone," Rosalie said getting up laughing and beckoning us to come out with her.

"So Emmett," Rose began when we got into the kitchen, "Are you looking forward to the massage from Jasper?"

We all laughed and Alice said: "Whoops Rose; I've had a vision! It's just as well we decided to watch them!"

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far (if there have been any). I was thinking of doing Cullen Twister next. Please review this whether it's to compliment me or to tell me this is crap. Rock on peoples! ******


	3. Cullen Poker POV Rose, Jazz, Edward

**Hey peoples! I was supposed to be doing Cullen Twister but my friend needs to tell me the rules so I'm going to do Cullen Poker for the moment so here it is. Hope you all enjoy it! Happy reading! It starts from the point of view of Rosalie. I've written it from other people's POV because it wouldn't have worked otherwise.**

**Cullen Poker:**

"Emmett, I'm so bored!" I complained. "Why don't you go shopping with Alice?" he asked me, "We went twice this morning," I told him. Emmett laughed. "Do you want to play a game so?" "Like what?" "I don't know, how about poker, Texas Hold 'Em?"

"Fine," "Guys! Do you wanna play poker?!" Emmett shouted. "Yes, we all do!" Edward shouted back, he totally loved himself because he could read minds!

We went into the living room and Emmett set up the poker table. We had changed the rules of the game to make it more interesting. Instead of chips we use real money and when we raise somebody's bet we can throw in a dare.

"Alice, who would win the toss to go first?" Esme asked, "You would," she replied. "Great, I'll deal so!" She dealt us all out two cards each and she put in a blind bet of $10.

The first hand went on normally as any other would until it came down to Emmett and I at the end. "I bet $50," said Emmett with his cheeky smile. "Fine, I raise you a dare!" I smiled back. He showed me his hand, he got four of a kind and I got only a two pair.

"Oh damn!" I screamed. "Ok Rose, I dare you to kiss Alice, on the lips, for the seconds," they all started laughing. I hit the table in temper. "Emmett!" I shouted as I was going to pick up the lamp to throw at him. Jasper calmed me down.

"C'mon Rose, this isn't pleasant for me either!" Alice laughed. We kissed but for some reason I couldn't stop, even after the ten seconds. Apparently she didn't want to either. "Jasper, I can read your mind so stop making them feel like that!" Edward laughed. About three seconds later he stopped and I jumped on top of him and attacked him, again.

"Rose, cut it out!" Alice screamed. "I want to see her angry! It's so funny!" laughed Jasper. I was so angry at him. Emmett kept pulling me off but he couldn't restrain me.

"What is your problem?!" I screamed Jasper was laughing. "It was worth it to see your reaction!" Then he calmed me down. Lucky for him, I was fit to kill him. We got back to normal and started the hand again.

**Jasper POV:**

Wow Rosalie is the funniest! I love my power, it's so handy, let see will this work. Emmett had a wide grin on his face. "Jazz, Jazz!" he whispered. "Yeah?" I replied, "Look at my cards! I've got three of a kind!" he exclaimed. "I fold," I said putting down my cards. Yes, it did work.

After a few more hands I did it again. "Jasper! Look!" Rosalie exclaimed. She showed me that she had a straight! Ha! I've got four of a kind! "I raise you one dare from Alice!" I told her. "Fine," she said smugly. She put down her cards. I was laughing; she wouldn't be smug for long; a royal flush? Huh?

Rosalie began to laugh. Oh, Alice was going to give me something awful, she was my little pixie devil! "Hmmmmm..." Alice said thoughtfully. "I think you...should...go over to Eric's house and ask him would he like to join you dressing up as women. I'll give you some of my dresses and makeup!" "What?!" I exclaimed while the rest of them were laughing.

"Fine," I said sadly and walked out. Alice ran upstairs and gave me her clothes and makeup. I walked over to Eric's house. I went up and knocked on the door.

I could hear the rest of my family laughing. "Jazz, you have to make him want to and then walk out for us to see you!" Alice added. "Hey! Jasper Cullen? What are you doing here?" Eric asked slightly scared.

"I have a proposition for you Eric..." I said calmly. I let my power kick in. "Ok...what is it?" he asked. "I was wondering would you like to join me in dressing up in Alice's' clothes? I heard them all laughing. "Sure!" he smiled and dragged me inside.

We both dressed up but could barely move because of Alice's' clothes being so small. We walked outside the front door and they all broke down with laughter, (too quietly for Emmett to hear. Then we went inside, got changed back into our own clothes. I left and arrived back into a house full of laughter.

"Oh shut up!" I exclaimed. Since Rosalie cheated I decided not to try and trick anyone again.

**POV Edward:**

"Oh my gosh!" I thought when I saw Eric. I couldn't believe what I had seen; Bella could've gone out with him if we didn't meet...wow! I couldn't believe Alice was going to say it. I thought her thoughts were strange!

That actually gave me an idea. If I read everyone's mind I could win this game so easily. Let's give it a try! "Wow my hand rocks!" Emmett thought. "Come on King of hearts give me a flush!" Alice thought, "Another bad hand..." Carlisle thought and Esme and Jasper had already folded.

Alice wasn't any competition; I just needed to get rid of him. How should I do it? "Have you got a good hand there Emmett?" I asked. "Nah," he said but he thought. "Haha! I've got two pairs!" he thought.

I folded knowing that I would lose and Emmett won. The next hand I was determined to win. I read everyone's mind... Rosalie had two pair and Esme had a pair of aces. I had a pair of kings so I took the risk to carry on. When the flop came up Alice was confident that she could win so she carried on. Esme didn't want to lose too much money so she folded.

"Drop it Alice!" I laughed. "You must be joking!" she said; "I bet $500!" she laughed. I couldn't get to read her mind. Then finally I got in! "Let's see can I beat Edward with a bluff..." she thought. That's it I could win. "I'll call your $500 Alice, and I'll raise you a dare from Emmett!" I said smugly. "I'll call you!" she smiled and showed her cards. I showed my pair smugly and then she showed me...a straight!? "Emmett; dare you dare Edward?!" she laughed.

I was not happy.

"Sure my little friend!" he laughed. "Edward...I dare you to tell Mike Newton that Bella just left you for him and that you just wish them the best of luck and also that Bella said that she's going to be seeing him tonight."

"It will be my pleasure!" I smiled. I ran straight over to Mike's house and knocked on his door.

"Edward Cullen..." Mike said. "What do you want?" he asked hostilely. "I need to talk to you about Bella. I know you like Alice but Bella just left me for you," I told him acting sad. "What?! Really! Oh my God! I knew she'd come to her senses! I need to see her!" Mike smiled. It felt so good to know that it was all lies.

"Bella said that she would be coming over to talk to you later..." I said glumly but in my head I was laughing! "Oh my God! I can't wait! I must get ready! Bye!" he exclaimed and shut the door. I broke down from laughing! "Oh my God Emmett that was a cruel thing to do!" Esme grinned; she was dying to laugh! "For once you gave a good dare Emmett!" I exclaimed.

"Does he not love me anymore?" Alice said glumly but she was laughing... "I guess you're free! Speaking of which I better hide before Bella wishes to kill me!" Emmett laughed. "She'll laugh!" I told him. "No she won't. He stopped stalking her for Alice and now you've just interested him again!" Emmett laughed.

"Oh crap!" I moaned.

**I'm sorry that this isn't as good as the first two but I wrote it in school today and it took me only forty minutes and I won't have time for a while. I'll update with Cullen Cluedo next and I hope you enjoy that. Thank you for the kind reviews so far and please keep them coming! Bye peoples! **


	4. Cullen Cluedo POV Rosalie

**Hey peoples! Thank you so much for your kind comments so far! As requested, I am continuing this series. I probably won't be updating as quickly as I have been because I have big exams coming up but don't worry; I will update them! Also, I have written 'Matthew Hale' so please check that out. It's about Rosalie meeting her child after 70 years. He is a vampire. Anyway! I'll get started because I'm probably boring you! Happy reading! **

**Cluedo:**

**POV: Rosalie:**

"Alice? Are Esme and Carlisle out?" I asked. "Yes I think so. Why?" "They never let us play Cluedo so do you want a game while they're gone?" "Sure!" "Edward! Do we all want to play Cluedo?!" Alice shouted. "Yes!" replied Edward and Bella in unison. Pity Bella had to play. She would be too weak, whiney and noisy. Ugh!

"How many of us are there?" asked Edward. "There are you, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and myself so that makes...6," Alice answered. "Oh great an even number!" I laughed. "Oh Rose pipe down!" Edward complained. "I think we should pair up," I said. "Sure," Alice said.

She wrote down all of our names and put them into a hat. We each picked out one each. "Oh no!" I moaned when I picked a name out of that hat. "Rose shush!" Alice moaned. "Don't panic about it Alice, I know she got me and she's angry about it because she hates me," Bella said. "Bella I don't hate you, don't get me wrong I certainly don't like you, but I just don't hate you." I told her.

"Um...thanks?" she said unsurely. Fine, Alice who gets to be the killer?" Jasper asked. Perhaps I should add that we don't use a Cluedo board; we use real weapons, a statue of a body (which we use the murder weapon on) and we use the house. The board is so boring whereas the house is fun, hence why we are forbidden to play by Esme and Carlisle.

"Pick a piece of paper from the hat; one person per pair. If you pick out an 'x' then you are the killer and you commit the murder while we wait in our bedrooms. As the games go on then you try to hide the evidence." Alice told him.

"Bella; we always dress up as the characters of Cluedo and the winner of the last game picks last in this game," Alice told Bella. Could we not just play already!? "Ok Rose, who would you like to be," "Mrs. Peacock," "Jasper," "Cornel Mustard," "Bella," "Um...Mrs. White," "Edward," "Professor Plum, "Me, I will be Reverend Greene, so I guess that leaves Emmett as Ms. Scarlett!" We all started laughing.

"Oh and Bella? When you accuse somebody you don't lose but you have to take a dare from somebody as a punishment ok?" Alice told Bella. "That seems fine," Bella said. I picked a piece of paper and it was a tick which meant that we weren't the killers. Thank goodness. Bella would've given us away.

We went into my room and waited by the wall furthest away from the door. "Are you alright with the rules Bella?" I asked her. "Yeah thanks," she replied. "Ok. When I say go walk with me; don't say a word about any evidence we find because they will hear you..." I told her. "Well done Rosie! Woo!" Emmett shouted in which caused laughter around the house.

"Ok Bella, let's go now," I told her and she followed me out of the room. "Where do we go first?" she asked me. "Let's try the attic," I told her. We headed up towards the attic and checked it out. I told her to stay still and not to move or touch anything. I checked out the attic and suddenly a figure jumped on top of me.

"It was you in the bedroom with the revolver!" Emmett shouted. "Haha! Nope!" I told him. "Now for your dare; what shall I do!?" I exclaimed. "Ok...I dare you to tell Carlisle that you've always been in love with him and you've to wear those clothes!" I laughed. "Rose; you expect me to stay dressed up as Ms. Scarlett until he gets home?!" Emmett shouted. "And you have to go out in public like that with us too!" I added.

"Edward's right! You're mean!" he laughed. "Oh whatever!" I laughed. "Ok...Emmett did you find any weapons here?" I asked. He grinned, "No I didn't," he said. I knew he did, he was a terrible liar. "Emmett, we'll turn around and count to ten, you run off ok?" "Fine," he said and went away before we even got to three.

Bella and I looked around. "Rose?" Bella called. "Shush!" I exclaimed. "Rose, bang bang," she whispered. Ah! She found the revolver. I knew it wasn't Emmett because he accused us. "Bella, write this down. Not Emmett, possibly the revolver." I got her to write these down because she'd be too noisy.

"Where do we go now Rose?" asked Bella, "To the hall," I said. We searched the hall thoroughly and found nothing. We then left and headed up to Emmett's bedroom. We found a body under the bed. "Bella," I whispered. "I think it was Emmett and the weapon is definitely the lead piping or the candle stick," I told her quietly. "Lead piping or candle stick," she muttered. "Shut up you fool!" I screamed. "Thanks Bella!" Emmett shouted.

"Sorry Rose!" Bella said. "Whatever!" I said and I stormed off without her. She followed me of course. We went into the living room where Emmett was already. "Hey girls. Thanks for the tip Bella!" Emmett laughed. Then she jumped on him but fell backwards because of his strength.

"Bella I know I'm good looking but this is ridiculous!" he laughed. I was laughing too. "I accuse you with the lead piping in your room..." Bella said weakly; she hurt her arm. "Nope!" he said dragging her up. "Since you're hurt I'll dare Rose," he said smiling at me. Oh that stupid Bella! It's a pity Edward didn't kill her! Then we could have a game of Cluedo in peace! Ugh!

"Rose, I dare you to kiss Bella on the lips for thirty seconds he laughed. I scaled the room quickly, spotted a big glass mirror. I picked it up, checked my hair, checked my makeup and chased Emmett around the house trying to hit him with it. "Jasper! Jasper!" Emmett called. "Do I even need to ask!" he laughed back.

"Rose! Stop that!" Alice called. "Calm down Blondie!" Edward called. Why is it that when somebody gets angry they always assume it's me!!! I kept chasing him until he dramatically hid behind Jasper.

"Save me Jasper!" he laughed. Jasper calmed me down. Perhaps that was just as well because Emmett was very handy on a boring day! "Calm now Rose," Jasper said softly but was laughing. "Go on with the dare Rose..." Emmett laughed. I suppose I may as well.

"Sorry Bella," Edward said but he was dying to smirk. "Shut up with your sarcasm!" I exclaimed. "Ok...You ready Bella?" I asked whilst taking a big sigh. "I suppose," she said. Her face was as red on a tomato. We both grimaced; I more than her, and we kissed. For some reason I was enjoying it; I couldn't stop. Alice was saying "That's ok...thirty seconds are over," but for some reason I couldn't stop. I actually liked it!

"Jasper!" Edward exclaimed. "Stop making them feel that way!" Edward laughed. Jasper stopped and before I even got a chance to throw something at him or hit him he had calmed me down. He was so cruel. Bella and I wiped our lips and didn't even look at each other. Then Bella punched Jasper in the face.

"Ouch!" screamed Bella. Well, it wasn't a completely bad dare, Bella upset herself! I would truly never forgive Jasper for this; it's going to be impossible to get the Bella smell off my clothes!

"Are you ok Bella?" laughed Emmett. Then she jumped on Alice. "It was you with the candle stick in Emmett's bedroom!" she roared. Alice was so small that Bella didn't get hurt off of her. "Wrong!" she laughed. "I dare you to kiss Emmett on the lips for forty seconds!" Alice laughed.

"C'mon Belles! You'll be shown what real kissing is!" he laughed looking at Edward. Edward was so jealous! I was ecstatic!

Then they kissed on the lips for forty seconds. Bella was blushing like crazy. It made me feel so good so see her humiliated!

Then Carlisle and Esme came in the door. "Damn it they're early!" whispered Alice. "Don't you have something to do Emmett?" asked Edward grinning. We all looked like we were dressed up normally, except for Emmett who was Ms. Scarlet. Jasper looked funny but he had gotten changed.

"Kids are you home?" Carlisle called. "Go on Emmett..." I laughed. He frowned, "Carlisle, may I have a word with you in your office?" Emmett called downstairs. "Sure Emmett! Just wait there for me!" Carlisle called back.

"I think we'll leave you two alone," I laughed beckoning the other's to come with me." "Oh and Emmett?" I called as he was walking into the office. "You can't mention the dare from Cluedo!" I laughed.

"Then how do I explain?" he exclaimed. "Don't bother. Give him a peck on the cheek from me!" I laughed as I was walking out with the others. Emmett was not going to be happy about this!

"Bye Emma!" Edward called and we all ran out of the house in stitches!

**Hope you all enjoyed this! I'm not sure if this chapter's any good or not so please rate it and let me know. Thank you for all the kind comments so far! The next one I will be writing will be 'Deal or No Deal Cullen Style'. It won't be the game show but they will have their own version at their house! I will update as soon as I can!**


	5. Cullen Deal or No Deal POV Alice

**Hey peoples! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter! I'm a writing this one from Alice's point of view and its Cullen Deal or No Deal. I've also written 'Matthew Hale' which is when Rosalie meets her son. Please read that! Happy reading! **

**Deal or No Deal:**

"Hey Jasper, when is Bella arriving?" I asked. "They should be here in about ten minutes," he told me. "Emmett, would you mind being the banker in our game of Deal or No Deal?" I asked him. "Sure, can I make up the stuff in the boxes?" he asked. "Sure!" I exclaimed.

"Edward, are we on for having that game of Deal or No Deal?" I asked. "Yeah, Rosalie wants to make sure that there'll be no cheating," he told me. "Emmett is going to be the banker so I assume she will trust him," I told him. "That's ok so," she shouted.

"Carlisle, would you be like the guy who says 'Deal or No Deal' please?" I asked him. "Sure Alice, so is that a deal or no deal?" he laughed. "Very funny Carlisle," I laughed. "Emmett, have you got the boxes all made up?" I asked. "Yup," "Are they all bad or have you some nice ones in there?" "I have dares in some, money in others, and some random stuff in others," he told me. "Good," I said. Then there was a knock at the door.

It was Bella. I ran to the door, "Hey Bella!" I greeted giving her a hug. "You're just in time for a game of Deal or No Deal!" "Oh God!" Bella said blushing. Don't panic! It may not be you that's up," I assured her. "But we don't have twenty two people," Bella told me. "We've sorted that out, Emmett's the banker, and Carlisle's the one who says 'Deal or No Deal?' so that makes it down to five people. If Rosalie takes six boxes, Jasper takes six boxes, Esme takes six boxes, Edward takes two boxes, if you take one box and I take one box if I were to be up that's the twenty two made up.

"You've an answer to everything you do!" Bella laughed. "Yup!" I laughed. "Okay guys! We're ready to start!" I called and they all came downstairs and into the living room. "Alice, who would come out of the hat to try to win the game," Esme asked. "I would, but you should pick it out just so you know I'm not cheating," I told them.

"Well Alice, we all know that you wouldn't cheat, but some may not..." Edward said looking at Rosalie. "What are you looking at!?" Rosalie shouted. "Calm down," Jasper said and she did. "Well done honey!" I chuckled. Emmett went up to the box with all of our names in it and surprise surprise! My name came out!

I chose box number 17 since that was the age I was disguising to be and I went up and sat on a different table to the rest of them. "Hello everyone, my name is Carlisle Cullen and welcome, to 'Cullen, Deal or No Deal!'" Carlisle said like he was on TV. We all laughed. "Our player today is Alice Cullen who has picked box number seventeen and we all hope that she has an embarrassing road to victory," he smiled. We were all in hysterics.

"Now Alice would you like to begin the game?" he asked. "No," I said, "Tough," he replied with a smile. "Pick your first box," he said. "I pick box number 12," I said. "Box number 12, Bella, please open your box!" Carlisle said dramatically, Emmett had put on a CD with a drum roll, it just came on. "You get a used teabag!" Carlisle said. We all started laughing! "Pick your next box!" he said. "I pick box number 19," "Edward, please open box 19!" "It's 1c, that's a very good one to get rid of, please pick another box," "Box number 5," "Rosalie, please open box number 5," she opened it and it showed $500. "That's not a nice one to get rid of Alice but you still have plenty more to get," he said.

Then the phone rang. "I bet that's the banker everyone!" Carlisle smiled. "Hello?" he said when he picked up the phone, "Oh Charlie hello," Carlisle greeted. We all started laughing. "Yes Bella is over here," he told him. Apparently Bella never told Charlie she was coming. "We're just playing a game of Deal or No Deal," he spoke into the phone. "No we're not mad," he laughed. "Yes I'll have her come over later, okay, bye Charlie!"

Carlisle put down the phone and started laughing, "All that suspense of the banker!" he laughed. Then the phone rang again. He answered it. "Hello?" he said. "Ah hello Mr. Banker," Carlisle greeted. Calm down Emmett, Charlie rang that's why it was engaged. Okay, thank you Mr. Banker, goodbye,"

"The Banker has made you an offer of $80," Carlisle said. "No Deal!" I exclaimed.

"Now back to the game, please pick a box," "Box 7," "Jasper, please open box number 7," "It's... a dare from Emmett," "Oh no!" I moaned. The phone rang. "Hello, ah Emmett...Yes she's upset...ok, thanks, goodbye," he said. "Alice, Emmett had made a proposition, he won't make up a dare, whatever you get in the next box will be the dare, or if it's money then he'll make you win it and burn it," he said. "Fine then, box number 1!" "Rosalie, please open box number 1," Carlisle said. She opened it and lifted out a slip of paper.

"This is a voucher for a strip club!" she laughed. The phone rang, "Hello Emmett, yes she got the voucher, Emmett you're mother will kill you!" he laughed and hung up the phone. "Alice, Emmett dares you to go down to that strip club for one night and be a stripper and he also told you to go to the mall and give the voucher to a random guy," Carlisle started laughing. "I hate you Emmett!" I shouted knowing that he could hear me wherever I was.

"Please pick another box," "Box 11," I said. "Jasper, please open box 11," Carlisle said. Jasper opened it and it said $45 on it. "Not bad Alice, would you please pick another box?" Carlisle asked, "Box number 12," I said, "Jasper, please open box number 12," Carlisle asked. He opened it and it was a dare from Rosalie. Now that couldn't be good.

Rosalie was smiling. "Well well well," Rosalie said smugly. "Now what should I do with you? I think I will dare you...to kiss...Bella on the lips for twenty seconds!" she laughed. "Rose you are so cruel, look at Bella! She's blushing like crazy!" I exclaimed. "Sorry about her Bella..." I said. "I'm used to it," she said. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips for the twenty seconds. It seemed really strange because we were such good friends. Ewe!!!

"One more box to pick Alice," "Box number 21," I said. "Edward, please open box number 21," Carlisle asked him. Edward opened it and took out...a scalpel. "I was looking for that!" Carlisle exclaimed. "Kill Rosalie for that, it was her husband that stole it so we should blame her!" I said hopefully. "I've got plenty more it's just I like to have one handy in case Bella falls," Carlisle said.

"Thanks!" exclaimed Bella. Then the phone rang. "Hello Mr. Banker. Yes Alice is having a rather good game. What? Oh there's still something really bad in there? Interesting proposition...I'll run it by her. Ok, bye Mr. Banker," Carlisle said and he hung up the phone.

"Emmett told me that there is still something really bad out there. He offered you to swap box seventeen with box eight." This had to be a trick. Would he want me to think that eight is bad and leave it there or will he think that I will think that so he'd just leave things that way or would he think-ok! I could be here all day! Um... "Thank you Mr. Wa-Banker but no deal!"

"Okay, Alice, please pick another box. I will pick box number 22," "Esme, please open box number 22," he smiled. "The piece of paper says that you are allowed to dare somebody something," she told me. I guess it was only fair since he put some mean stuff in them. Now it was time for revenge.

"Rosalie!" I smiled. "I dare you to go to the mall, get up on the main stage and scream 'I'm a hooker' and you've to dress up as one too, then you have to go up to a random guy and kiss him, with tongues for fifty seconds. And we're allowed come with you," I laughed, so did the rest of them except for Bella who was scared of Rosalie.

"Alice, if Jasper weren't calming me down I would kill you right now," she said calmly. The phone rang, "Hello Mr. Banker," Carlisle smiled. "Yes I agree that was good. Yes I think that is a wonderful idea, let's check with Alice," he spoke into the phone. "Alice, the Banker has suggested that we escort Rosalie down to the mall now and as a finishing result he will offer you $250." "Deal!" I laughed.

Emmett came in laughing and Rosalie threw us all a dirty look. "I will hurt you all someday when Jasper is out!" she threatened. "Especially you!" she pointed at Bella for no apparent reason. We all couldn't help laughing. "So are we heading to the mall?" I asked.

"Let's go!" shouted Carlisle which was strange for him. We were all mocking Rosalie on the way and she ran ahead of us in a huff when we got to the door of the mall.

I ran after her really quickly. I couldn't miss this for the world!

**Thank you for reading this and please review kindly! This is my final one of this series so I hope you enjoyed it and I would like to thank anyone who reviewed kindly so.....thanks!! :D**


	6. Hangman POV Alice

**Hey peoples! Due to hassle from my friend to write another one of these I decided to think about some more games that I could have the Cullens play. I've decided to have them playing Hangman and 'Bruce's Play Your Cards Right'. For anyone from America or elsewhere that it a card game show. You might have it there too... to be honest I haven't clue. Well, I hope you enjoy this and please review! And please go into my profile and check out my other stories. Please review and read...which would be handy. This is from Alice's point of view. Well, happy reading!**

**Hangman:**

"Rosalie would you like to play a game?" I asked her. "Yeah whatever..." she replied. "How about hangman so?" "Actually yes I would! We haven't played that in ages!" she chuckled. "Edward! Would we all like a game of hangman!?" Rosalie called. "Yup!" he shouted back.

Rosalie made us a giant board with giant letters. We would be hung up on the stand when we got letters wrong. I can't believe humans use plastic men! Also, if you got three wrong after that you got a dare from somebody. I honestly don't know how humans could cope with such boring rules!

"Alice, the usual," Carlisle smiled. "Jasper would win the toss," I smiled. I don't know how humans managed without these powers. Haha! "Jasper, you pick a word, Edward and I won't use our powers to our advantage," I told them (mainly because Rosalie would insist we were cheating.)

Jasper made the word and it was six letters long; he was grinning naughtily. I bet he picked a word that none of us stood a chance of getting. "Ok...Alice first," he smiled. "A!" He turned around an 'A' which was the second letter of the world.

"Emmett!" "Let me see... I?" "No!" Jasper smiled. "Esme next..." "E?" "Yes..." he said glumly. My cheeky Jazz wanted to hang us all! Haha! Everybody was hanging up until it came to Emmett's turn for the third time. "So what do we have? Blank, A, S, Blank, E, Blank," "Um...F?" he asked. "No," Jasper smiled looking forward to the dare by the look on his face.

"Emmett, let's wipe that smirk off you face," Jasper commented harshly. "I dare you to strip down to your underwear, take them off, and wear Rosalie's for the rest of the week and you have to go to school dressed in only her underwear," Jasper was holding the sides of his ribs from laughter and was on the floor. Emmett lost balance and fell from anger, embarrassment or shock. Rosalie was laughing so much she also fell with a loud thud on the floor.

"Emmett, if somebody in the school band breaks a string on their guitar you can give them a G string!" Rosalie laughed hysterically; struggling with ever word coming out of her mouth. We were all in hysterics. Even Carlisle was struggling to compose himself. Eventually we got ourselves under control.

"Next is Rosalie for her third go in a row," Jasper smiled. "G?" she asked. "No!" Jasper seemed ecstatic. "Ok Rose, I dare you to take a dare from Emmett," Jasper smiled. "I'm so going to make you regret that comment!" he smiled. Now this I couldn't wait for.

"Rosalie, I dare you to go over to Bella's house dressed in really slutty clothes, tell Charlie you're a hooker and you've to ask him how much does he think you're worth!" Emmett grinned naughtily. "Touché!" I laughed. "Jasper, please calm her down?" Esme asked. Just as Rose was jumping out of the hanging tool and onto the ground to attack Jasper he calmed her.

"Go now," Jasper smiled. "I thought it was a dare from Emmett so I'm not going now," she insisted. "Rose go now," Emmett smiled. "Damn you all," she said calmly walking out of the room. When she came down we all broke down with laughter. She was wearing a very tight, chest and leg revealing dress, long black boots ending just below her knees; she was also wearing really red lipstick, tonnes of foundation and a terrible amount of eye shadow.

She warned us not to follow her but we said that we'd hang behind. She walked in a huff over to Charlie's house and knocked on the door in a temper. "Just coming!" called a voice. It was Bella! Oh this was going to be good! We were all trying to suppress our laughter so she would know that we were there. Bella answered the door and jumped back in shock.

"Rosalie? Um...hi...what do you um...want?" she asked. "May I speak to your dad please Bella?" she asked. At this stage Bella was also trying to suppress laughter. "Um...yeah...I'll just get him..." Bella said walking in quickly. "Hello Charlie," Rosalie greeted.

"Huh?! Are you Dr. Carlisle's daughter?" he asked; he was in a state of shock. "Yes I am Charlie," she said suggestively caressing his face. "How much do you think I'm worth?" she asked. "What!?" he exclaimed. "If I were to offer myself to you how much would you pay me?" she asked. We gave in and all started laughing.

Rosalie looked out of the corner of her eye and heard us but Charlie didn't. "Um...I don't know...$500?" he said after going a deep red in colour. He looked like a tomato!

"What!? You'd only pay $500 for me! I'm worth a damn sight more than that you stupid little man!" she screamed. "Rosalie, I'm the chief of police and I could get you arrested for prostitution!" she said angrily. "You need to get some eyes!" she screamed and stormed off really angrily. We ran back home really quickly and when she got back we were all laughing.

Before she came into the sitting room she got changed into her normal clothes and put on nicer make up. She came in with a baseball and threw it at Emmett, hit him, rebounded and it hit Jasper. "Good shot!" she smiled. I was laughing. Emmett was rubbing his head and Jasper was busy concentrating on keeping her calm.

Then we continued with the game and Carlisle came up with the word. It was 'Jasper'! We all nearly went insane because it was so obvious. It was Emmett's go next. His world was 20 letters long! We were guessing for ages. We bargained him down to five guesses before the penalty of a dare.

After about three attempts each we were all hanging up and we had the word like this.

Su-e-ca-a-a-f—a-a-i—i-c. What the hell was that!? After a while Esme had used up her five goes. "Emmett...please be nice to your mother?" she smiled nervously. "Sorry mommy!" he said sarcastically.

"Ok Esme, I dare you to go to the mall and climb up on top of the roof and start screaming that you think that Carlisle...wasn't so good last night!" Emmett laughed. "Emmett please no!"She begged. I kind of felt sorry for her. "Sorry Esme! We are going to the mall later!" he laughed.

After a while it clicked with me. "It's supercalafrajalistic!" I roared. "Damn you Alice!" he laughed. "Well, that's some revenge for Esme!" I laughed. "Thanks Alice dear," she smiled patting me on the back.

"That's ok!" I giggled. "Now then Esme, you want to come shopping?!" I laughed grabbing her by the hand and dragging her outside; everyone else ran after us. I thought I'd seen funny! This was going to be brilliant!


	7. Play Your Cards Right POV Rosalie, Alice

**Hey peoples! I'm just going to be marking this as incomplete again since I missed writing this but I can tell you that this won't be updated too often so sorry. I had the idea of playing 'Cullen Play Your Cards Right' but I didn't know how to go about it but I just came up with it the other night. Please check out my profile and read my other stories! Also, please review this one! I hope you enjoy this! Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight (Damn it!) Happy reading! **

**Play Your Cards Right:**

**Rosalie POV:**

I was lying down on the sofa counting how many pieces of dust on the ceiling; I did this when I was bored but I never did it too much because Esme had always cleaned up! I wondered whether I should change my outfit again; or maybe go out to buy some shoes or go to Emmett's room... Oh the life of an immortal could be so boring sometimes.

"Rosalie don't bother changing your outfit again let's play a game of 'Play Your Cards Right'. Carlisle is going to be the presenter as usual. Are you in?" he asked.

"I suppose," I sighed getting up and walking down to the living room.

"Oh good Rosalie's playing! If she doesn't lose we can go shopping later!" Alice exclaimed.

"Okay then is everything set up?" I asked.

"Yes," Esme told me.

"Okay then let's get started!" I demanded impatiently.

"Who made up the card things?" asked Jasper.

"Me!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Oh no!" I sighed.

"Don't worry honey! You'll like them!" he chuckled naughtily.

"Okay then, I'll be the presenter, everyone sit in the sofa and I'll pick a random name out of a hat."

"It's going to be me that comes out," Alice smiled. She was totally cheating!

"No way! She's cheating!" I insisted.

"Just pick it out then," she laughed.

"Alice," Carlisle smiled.

"Good!" she exclaimed and the little pixie devil hopped over happily.

"Who's next?" Edward asked.

"It's going to be Esme," Alice said.

"Brilliant!" Esme exclaimed and walked over to the other table that was next to Alice.

"Okay, Alice don't predict the question and answer," Carlisle smiled.

"Okay then, what is 'Absolute Zero' measured at?" Carlisle asked. There was a short pause and then Alice quickly hit the buzzer. "Is it -457 degrees Celsius?" she asked.

"No, we can give it to Esme."

"-273.15 degrees Celsius?" she asked.

"Correct so you get to go first. Same rules as usual, if you can get a higher card each time you don't have to do anything that the cards say, if you get a lower one you've to do all of the previous things that the cards tell you and if you stop then you have to pick one thing that the cards say."

"Okay," she smiled.

Carlisle turned over a card and it was a two which said that you must become a stripper for the night, Esme moved on and got a five and it said to kiss your spouse, she decided to move on and got a jack and it said that you had to tell Bella that you're in love with her, she moved on and ended up getting a ten which said that you must make out with a random stranger.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed and sat down. I must add that once you get a lower card you are out for a while, well, until you get picked again.

"Rosalie is next," Alice told us. Good! That predicting thing was great!

"Okay and now for the question," Carlisle began; he probably didn't want to give us a hard one. Either that or he was looking for a fashion one.

"Okay girls; when did Chanel begin to open their first shops?"

I buzzed in really quickly and got there less than a second before Alice. "Rosalie?"

"1914," I told him.

"Correct so please come forward!"

He turned over the first card and it was a ten; it said that you had to take a dare from Edward, "Next," I said. Then it was a jack which said that you had to tell a human at night that you're a vampire and then snarl. I decided to move on and it was an ace which said that you had to dance around the mall in a ballerina costume.

"Ugh I hate this game!" I screamed when I saw the ace.

"May I do my dare now Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Go right on ahead," he smiled.

"Rosalie, I dare you to serenade Mike Newton in front of the whole school on Monday!" Edward exclaimed.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

I scaled the room really quickly and I picked up a vase and began to run after him with it. It was too fast for me and kept running back and forth which was really annoying! Eventually I got sick of chasing him so I threw the vase and missed his head by an inch and hit our big board on the wall which held the graduation caps and each one fell onto the floor.

Edward started laughing as we walked into the living room. "What happened Edward?" I heard Esme ask suspiciously. "Rosalie knocked all of the Mortar Boards onto the floor," I heard him say, I could hear the laughter in his voice. Esme then walked out.

"Clean those up!" she exclaimed.

"But it was Edward's fault! He should do it!"

"Who threw the vase?" she asked, it was more a rhetorical question.

"Rosalie."

"Then you clean them up and we'll get back to the game," she said and walked back inside with Edward.

'Stupid Edward with his stupid dare and damn Esme with her damn cleanliness and stupid Mike Newton for existing' I began to mumble.

**Alice POV:**

How long more is it before I'm going to get a go?! "The next person that's going to come out is Emmett," I smiled.

"Woohoo!" he exclaimed. I was delighted too because he'd never beat me to the buzzer! Never mind actually answering the question.

"Okay then is you guys ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," we both answered in unison; I was smiling away to myself.

"Who invented the light bulb?" Carlisle asked. I buzzed in immediately which annoyed Emmett.

"Alice do you know?"

"Thomas Edison!" I exclaimed happily.

"Okay Alice, your first card is a three and it says you must sleep with Emmett." I turned to Emmett and threw him a dirty look and he was grinning naughtily.

"Wipe that smile from your face Emmett! It's only a three! Next card!" I smiled smugly.

I looked at Edward who was laughing and stuck out my tongue and the next thing I noticed was that everyone was laughing.

I turned to look at the cards and got a two which said that you must go up to the principal of our high school and ask him out to dinner and if he would like to go to bed afterwards.

"No!" I roared.

I turned to Emmett who looked slightly freaked. If you didn't want to sleep with anybody then why did you put that card in!?"

"I was hoping Rosalie might get it!" he moaned.

"Emmett, I really hate you sometimes!" I snarled.

"What's wrong? Bad dare Alice?" Rosalie asked walking in.

"You could say that; I've got to sleep with your husband...and he's not going to be half as good as Jasper!" I shouted.

"How dare you insult my Monkey Man!!!" Rosalie screamed running after me. She was faster than I so she caught up with me quickly and started pulling my hair and hitting my head off the ground.

"Jasper calm her down!" I demanded.

"Okay," he smiled and Rosalie got off of me. Then I got the sudden desire to kiss Emmett. He obviously did too because he walked over and kissed me. I kissed back; I really didn't want to but I couldn't help it!

Then suddenly the desire left me and I turned to Jasper. He ran away and Emmett and I chased him and Rosalie was chasing me with a chainsaw!

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Personally, I think it was rather dull because I couldn't do much with that game but anyway...Please review! I'm going to do Cullen Weakest Link next and after that I'm considering doing Cullen Fireworks, Cullen's Go Bowling, Cullen Hide and Seek and Cullen's Got Talent! I can't wait to start writing them! Anyway, thank you for reading and please review! Bye peoples! :D xXx**


	8. Cullen Truth or Dare POV Rosalie

_**Hey peoples! I got the idea one day to do 'Cullen Truth or Dare' so here you go! I hope you enjoy it! Okay so...thank you for all the kind reviews so far and please keep them coming! (Pretty pwease!) *Put's on innocent puppy eyes and innocent childish voice* Love you all! xXx! Happy reading! :D**_

_**Cullen Truth or Dare:**_

_**Rosalie POV:**_

I'm so, so bored! I've been shopping five times already today, Emmett and I have been in bed six times already and Edward told on us, stupid weasel! I had no idea what I wanted to do! And that stupid thing Bella was here so I had to be all nice! Emmett and I were sitting on the couch watching TV with the rest of the family and Bella. I wanted to put on a horror but Edward wouldn't allow us. Stupid Bella might be frightened by a horror in a house full of vampires. Idiot!

"Rawr!" I suddenly roared and jumped right in front of Bella. Bella flinched back and cuddled into Edward. Her face went pale. I really frightened her. Woo!

"Rosalie!" Esme snapped angrily as she got up and went over beside Bella.

"Rosalie, why the hell did you do that!?" Edward demanded angrily.

"I'm bored," I sighed and went back to sit on the couch, Emmett was laughing.

"Rosalie that was so mean!" Alice exclaimed but you could see a tiny hint of a grin.

"So what do you expect me to do?" I snapped.

"I don't know, play a game!"

"Fine then, truth or dare! Is everybody in?" I asked.

"Yes," both Edward and Bella said in unison.

Everybody sat around the couch." Alice, the usual," Esme smiled.

"Rosalie would go first," Alice smiled. Woo!!! Finally some good luck! Although terrifying Bella was priceless!

"Okay then...Alice, truth or dare?"

"...truth..." Alice replied.

"Did you ever feel...aroused by another man that wasn't Jasper, after you met?" Rosalie grinned.

Also, I should tell you that Jasper makes people want to tell the truth so they have to, even if they really don't want to.

"No," Alice grinned, taking Jasper's hand. Damn it! I wanted to get her into trouble!

"Okay then, Edward, truth or dare?" Alice grinned.

"Dare," he replied.

"I dare you to put on my bath robe, go over to Bella's house at ten o' clock this evening, lie roses down all the way up the stairs leading into Charlie's room, lie on his bed with candles lighting and everything and ask him would he like to play a game of hide and seek...in bed," Alice grinned.

"Oh Alice no!" Bella exclaimed.

"Sorry Bella, but there's a reason why I'm doing this, I need revenge on Edward," Alice grinned.

"Okay then my turn, Rosalie, truth or dare?"

"...hmmm...dare..."

"I dare you to go over to Jessica Stanley's house and tell her that you are in love with her. Then you are to kiss her, with tongues for forty seconds and then ask her would she like to take it to the bedroom."

"Edward I hate you so, so much!" I exclaimed as I quickly scaled the room and spotted a chainsaw that I had been working on earlier. I hopped up and grabbed that. I started it and started chasing Edward all around the house with it. I started swiping it aimlessly because I'd never be able to catch up with him. Then suddenly I felt calm, that damn Jasper! It was all Bella's fault!

I walked back in without looking at Edward and when we walked in they all started laughing. I turned around and laughed also when I saw that I had cut a load of the spikes off Edward's hair. At least one good thing came out of this.

"Go to Jessica's now," Edward said, still unaware of his destroyed hair.

I sighed deeply as I quickly went over to Jessica's house. I could smell Bella so I knew that they all followed me. I knocked on the door and Jessica answered it almost straight away.

"Rosalie Cullen...uh...Hale...? What are you doing here?!" Jessica asked rather nervously, I grinned a little.

"Well Jessica, the only reason Edward ever rejected you was because...I asked him to," I said softly.

"Why would you do that to me you...you bitch?!"

"Well, it wasn't so much to get at you but, I was jealous," I said, feeling angrier at Edward by the minute.

"Of Edward? Look honey, you're going out with that big guy. You have no way of getting Edward to go out with you!"

"I know, it's not Edward I want. It's you," I said, wearing a fake smile as I walked a little closer to her.

"Huh?"

"Jessica, I love you," I said as I grabbed her by the arms and kissed her for forty seconds, with tongue.

"Wow, uh...Rosalie?"

"Would you like to take this to the bedroom?" I grinned seductively.

"...uh...well...my parents are out until this evening...and I guess Edward maybe doesn't truly love me...uh...okay, but don't tell anyone!" she exclaimed.

Jasper was making her want to. I just knew it! Well, I am absolutely gorgeous! Who wouldn't want this face, hair and body!?

"Actually Jessica, uh...I have to go, goodbye!" I said and I ran back home.

When I got back they were all sitting in the same place, laughing hysterically.

"Jasper, why the hell did you want to make her sleep with me? That totally wasn't funny!"

"What do you mean? I didn't do a thing, I swear, I didn't go, I was here," he said softly.

"So she really wanted to-

"Yeah," he smirked.

"Well who could blame her? Who wouldn't want me? Okay, Bella truth or dare?" I grinned.

"...uh...um...dare?" Bella said nervously.

"Okay then. I dare you to wear Edward's boxers and go to school in them, only," I smirked.

"Rosalie!" Esme snapped again.

"..Can I change to truth?" Bella asked.

"No!"

"Rosalie, let her!" Esme snapped again.

"Fine then, who do you think is prettier, me or Alice?"

"Rosalie don't make me answer that!" Bella pleaded.

"Go on Bella, I won't mind," I grinned, trying to make her even more nervous.

"...uh...well...uh...I guess...well..." she began while going a really deep red.

"Go on Bella," I grinned.

"Leave it Bella, I just heard what the answer is, your turn," Alice grinned.

"That is totally unfair! The rest of us have to answer!" I snapped. Bella could get away with so much! Ugh!

"Rosalie," Carlisle said softly.

I sighed to myself.

"Okay Bella, it's your turn," Esme smiled.

"Okay, uh...Emmett, truth or dare?" Bella asked.

Emmett grinned, "Dare."

"I dare you to wear makeup to school on Monday and you've to wear makeup every day for the next week."

For once the human did something worthwhile!

"Okay then, Alice truth or dare?" Emmett grinned.

"Truth," she replied.

"Why do you need revenge on Edward?"

"I need revenge because he tore one of my dresses," she said softly.

"Is that all?" Emmett smirked.

"Is that all?! Edward how could you do that?! Alice, which dress was it?!" I demanded.

"It was the blue one," she said glumly.

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry, Edward I'm going to get you for this!" I snapped.

"Okay guys calm down, Alice your go," Esme smiled.

"Okay then, Carlisle, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said calmly.

"Okay, I dare you to go to a random person's house and tell them that their child just died," Alice laughed.

"Alice that is terrible, I cannot do that," Carlisle said calmly then.

"Okay then, I dare you to strip naked and run through the mall later on today," Alice smirked.

"Oh my God," Carlisle said as he put his head in his hands.

Esme started laughing again.

"Okay then, Esme, truth or dare?" Carlisle grinned.

"Dare," she grinned. I could imagine Carlisle had loads of dirt on Esme!

"Okay then, I dare you go into the next school assembly and make a speech to the whole school about your work in a strip club," he grinned.

I swear if she were human she would've blushed.

"Okay guys, I think we should stop this before we all mortify ourselves," Esme said, still frowning a little.

"Okay then," Alice said as she ran upstairs and ran straight back in with a bathrobe.

"Here you go Edward," she grinned.

Edward glared at her.

"Esme, I think it's time we go to the mall," I grinned.

_**Okay then! That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please, please review and tell me what you think! I'll be updating with either Cullen Weakest Link or Cullen Hide and Seek. I haven't decided yet! Thank you for all the kind reviews so far! Bye peoples! ^_^ xXx**_


End file.
